Vous savez ce que l'on dit des missions faciles…
by Lyanna Saint-Ange
Summary: Une kermesse. Un empoisonneur qui empêche les mages d'accéder à leur magie. Ça devrait être simple, non? En théorie seulement alors…


**Titre **: Vous savez ce que l'on dit des missions faciles…

**Auteur **: Lyanna Saint-Ange

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème « Kermesse » en une heure. Pour plus de précision, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

**Rating **: Tout public. Mention toutefois de coups douloureux à l'encontre de sale pervers. Et meurtre de friandises par la bouche vorace de Natsu.

**Thème **: Kermesse

**Fandom **: Fairy Tail.

« Natsu ! »

Le cri fit tourner plusieurs têtes alors que Lucy traversait la rue, agitant le bras à l'attention du garçon allongé par terre – le mal des transports ayant encore frappé.

« Lucy ! Natsu et moi venons juste d'arriver », la salua gaiement Happy, insensible aux gargouillements d'agonie de Natsu.

« Ça, je m'en doute », les taquina la jeune blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Bon, j'espère que vous êtes prêts, cette mission a l'air plus difficile qu'elle n'en a l'air. »

« Y'quoi de diff'cile dans manger à s'en faire expl'ser la panse ? » demanda le mage d'un ton pâteux, la nausée pas très loin mais déjà prêt à dévorer tout ce qu'il y avait dans son passage.

« Le fait qu'il faille éviter de se faire empoisonner au passage, peut-être ? »

« Pas faux. »

« Bref, en route pour la kermesse ! » conclut la jeune fille en tirant le Dragonslayer par le col, Happy trottinant joyeusement derrière eux.

« Rappelle-moi en quoi consiste cette mission ? » demanda Natsu, grignotant avec un large sourire la barbe à papa qu'il venait de s'offrir.

Le soupir de Lucy indiqua plus que clairement à quel point elle songeait à lui faire rentrer l'objet de la mission à coup de poings dans la tête.

« Nous devons identifier la personne qui empoisonne les mages de passage dans cette kermesse, et à l'aide de quel produit il les empêche de se servir de leur magie. »

« Et on est sûr – CHOMP – que c'est avec de la nourriture ? »

« Non. C'est justement là tout le problème », expliqua Lucy en agitant les mains. « Personne n'est sûr de quelle façon ça arrive, et mis à part que l'un des mages a rapporté des problèmes intestinaux (« Crade ! » « Ça se voit que tu ne passes pas après Natsu aux toilettes… ») nous n'avons aucun indice. »

« Okay » dit-il en hochant la tête après avoir envoyé le chat bleu bouler d'un bon coup de pieds.

« Raaaah, c'est chiant ! »

« Heureusement que tu as appris le sens du mot discret, Natsu. »

« 'Connais pas. »

Mais Lucy devait bien avouer qu'attendre dans une kermesse, ça passait pour une ou deux heures, mais là ça devenait franchement agaçant. Trois longues heures que les trois membres de Fairy Tail attendait que leur mystérieux 'empoisonneur' agisse.

Et si une Lucy ennuyée ou un Happy sur le point de mourir d'ennui était difficile à gérer, un Natsu sans rien à faire ni mal des transports était un véritable Armageddon en attente de frapper.

Et un Natsu en _sugar-high_ était la tornade qui menaçait de frapper.

« Bon, y'a pas moyen que ça continue comme ça ! Je vais faire sauter toutes les baraques de cette fichue kermesse ! » finit-il par grogner, aspirant pour relâcher une énorme boule de feu.

Lucy eut juste le temps d'adresser une prière à quiconque l'écoutait : "_Pitié, pitié, faîtes que Makarov ne me tue paaaaaaaas…"_ avant de prendre Happy sous le bras et de se planquer derrière le premier objet inflammable qu'elle put trouver.

« … »

En entendant le silence absolu, Lucy releva la tête, inquiète pour son ami et fut récompensée par la vue d'un Natsu tentant de souffler ses flammes mais ne parvenant même pas à déplacer une feuille.

Elle en aurait ri si ça ne signifiait pas automatiquement que Natsu avait été en contact avec leur cible et ne pouvait plus se servir de sa magie. Que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, il serait incapable de se défendre par autre chose que ses poings – et est-ce que la magie du Dragonslayer marchait dans ce genre de moment ?

Et pire : n'était-elle pas elle aussi privée de sa magie ? Prise d'une folle inquiétude, elle invoqua Plue, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il apparut, toujours aussi mignon. Visiblement, quoi que ce soit qui ait retiré sa magie à Natsu, elle n'avait pas été en contact avec.

Happy, lui, était reparti voir Natsu, inquiet pour le pyromancien qui essayait tant bien que mal de souffler une misérable flamme – sans succès pour le moment. La jeune femme les rejoignit, compatissant pleinement avec son ami.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien touché que je n'ai pas également touché ? »

« Pour la dixième fois, OUI LUCY. »

Lucy se prit la tête entre les mains. Leur recherche n'allait nulle part et elle ne voyait pas quand Natsu aurait pu possiblement mangé/touché quelque chose qui lui était nocif à lui et pas à elle.

À moins que cela soit un problème de magie, les siennes étant basée à partir d'objets extérieurs tandis que Natsu utilisait son propre corps…? 

Non, les autres mages avaient également un constellationiste parmi eux et il avait été également touché.

Mais quoi alors…?

« Lucy ? »

« Oui Happy ? »

« Dis, Natsu a bien mangé une barbe à papa ? Et toi tu n'en as pas voulu, ça ne te faisait pas envie, c'est ça ? »

Mais bien sûr ! Natsu avait dévoré à grandes dents cette sucrerie infâme – elle avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait avalé ce genre de trucs, mais bon. Au moins ça faisait toujours une piste.

« On va aller enquêter sur cette boutique ! »

Natsu hocha la tête, malgré tout toujours crispé, et la suivi jusqu'à l'emplacement de la chariote du vendeur.

… Qui n'était plus là, évidemment.

Lucy compta jusqu'à trente dans sa tête. Puis à l'envers. Histoire d'être sûr de ne pas s'assommer elle-même pour être aussi stupide.

Évidemment que le mec n'allait pas rester dans le coin… règle n#1 du bon criminel : ne te fais pas prendre deux fois sur la scène de crime.

Mais il suffisait de le retrouver. Le festival durait encore deux jours et l'empoisonneur n'allait certainement pas louper la chance en or d'attraper plus de mages.

« Happy, tu vas couvrir le secteur nord de la kermesse pour la chariote du vendeur. Natsu, tu feras la partie sud-est, je m'occuperai de la partie sud-ouest. Dans une demi-heure, ceux qui ne l'ont pas trouvé devront revenir ici et chercher le dernier membre dans sa zone de recherche. Celui qui le trouve ne le lâche pas d'une semelle et ne tente rien tant que les autres ne sont pas arrivés. Compris ? »

« Okay. »

« Oui Lucy. »

« Ne rien tenter, hein ? » fut la réplique ironique de Natsu quand il arriva sur la place. Aux pieds de la jeune fille était allongé, inconscient, un homme d'environ la trentaine qui développait une belle bosse de pigeon sur le haut du crâne.

« …mrrmmmrrr… » marmonna Lucy, mal à l'aise sous les regards franchement morts de rire des deux garçons – enfin, du garçon et du chat.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a essayé de me peloter… » finit-elle par avouer, légèrement penaude de sa réaction : si jamais il n'avait pas juste été un abruti cherchant à s'amuser au dépend des mages comme elle l'avait découvert, elle aurait été en danger.

« …T'es sûre qu'on ne peut pas le ranimer histoire de lui foutre une deuxième baffe ? » demanda Natsu, plus qu'agacé.

Non seulement il retirait aux gens leur pouvoir d'user de leur magie mais en plus c'était un sale pervers !

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! » rit elle. « J'ai récupéré des brochettes, si tu veux », offrit-elle ensuite.

« Pas accommodée avec quoi que ce soit de suspect, hein ? »

« Non, je t'assure ! » fut la dernière parole qu'il entendit avant de se jeter sur un repas bien mérité.

Quand même, ça creusait les missions.


End file.
